Everything I Do
by WelshCanuck
Summary: One shot of the sisters and the men in thier lives. Set around the song Everything I do by Bryan Adams


**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction. **

**The song Everything I do ****Written by: B. Adams, M. Kamen, R.J. Lange **

Everything I Do….I Do It For You 

* * *

Prue leaned in against Andy. She always felt so safe with him and she knew she could tell him anything. And more so now that their secret of being witches was free. 

How many times had she really looked up at him? Looked into his very being.

"Prue?"  
"Andy?"  
"Have I told you lately how much I really love you?" he confessed a love he held so deep and dear to his heart.  
"You don't have to. I can see it in your eyes."  
"So then you know that I would die to protect you." he said softly holding her in his arms  
"Andy please. Don't come by the Manor tonight." She begged. "He is to powerful. I can't guarantee your safety and if anything ever happened to you."

Andy held her tight knowing that tonight he would defy her. Tonight he would die for her. "I love you Prue Halliwell."

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more_

He felt the charge enter him but then nothing. It was then he seemed to watch everything from a faroff distance. But he knew. He had protected her and her sisters. And to him that was everything. He would always love her and knew they would be together once again.

"I would die for you Prue. You belong here. To protect the innocent and to be with your sisters." He looked on as she kneeled before his broken body, "I love you Prue." He spoke softly pressing his lips to her forehead as she cried for him.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

Leo looked over at Piper as she sat on the bed. He had taken the responsibilities of an Elder. But he had given up his wife and son.

"Piper I love you. And there isn't anything that will ever change that."  
"But you are still leaving?" she spoke as the tears ran down her face."  
"I love you. Piper and I always will. I would do anything for you and you know that." Leo said as he held her chin to his hand. "Say the word and I will give it all up. No more Elder. I'll just be the Whitelighter that you feel in love with and married."

_Look into my heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice_

They both saw back to their past. A past filled with trials and tribulations.

"We fought for everything we have Piper."  
"And I never gave up on us Leo. I would still fight them for your love. For our love." She leaned against him praying it wasn't truly over. "I will still fight for you. Still love you with everything I have."

Leo held her close to him as his own tears trickled down his face. "I love you too Piper. Always and forever."

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

He looked back at his memories as she appeared from her newfound place in the sea. He loved her as much then as when he first saw her.

He remembered taking her to an exotic place after a vanquish, her pain when her sister died. But he always loved her not matter.

"We can't make this work Cole. You are evil now." She explained to her former lover  
"But we still love each other Phoebe."

She couldn't say anything. Her heart was tearing up, bleeding from the inside. "I do love you." she said as she quietly letting her feeling for him out.

_There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way_

He looked over at her. Every thing he held dear was just her.

Phoebe stood on the rocks above the desert earth, " Cole we tried everything. It didn't work."  
"It did Phoebe. We just can't see it now." He held her gaze to his, letting his love pour to her. "I would do anything for you Phoebe you know that. I tried the good gig."  
"And you did it well Cole, until you let evil consume you." she held her hand to his face. "A year ago I lied to my sisters for you." the memory of her lying to Prue and Piper that she had indeed vanquished Cole in the cemetery invaded her mind.

Phoebe looked to him now. Rough and unshaven , "Always know I love you with everything I have, and I will always keep you close to my heart. I will always love you."

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you_

Andy cast his ever wonder glance at Prue. Holding her love to his heart.

--  
Leo the Elder watched as his love only grew to the woman he married and let go.

--  
Cole took in the love and watched the love that would always be there but was forever lost in the magic of evil.

--

The three sisters sat as they too remembered the love they had cradled and lost all in a short span of life and love.

_Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_


End file.
